You taste like blueberries
by WitPwnsMeasure
Summary: Oneshot in which Blaine goes to McKinley to protect Kurt, only to find that maybe he doesn't need that much protection.  Also, there's some licking and Jeff shipping Klaine obsessiveness. Pretty much fluff and a failed bit of angst.  Don't own Glee.


Blaine had to protect Kurt.

Sure, on the outside Kurt was fine. Better than fine in fact. Kurt, since returning to McKinley High School, seemed, dare it be said, insanely confident. Sassy, even. This, I-don't-give-a-fuck attitude practically radiated from his skin. Kurt Hummel was fabulous, and he knew it.

But, Blaine wasn't convinced. Or, at least, he told himself he wasn't convinced. He told himself that Kurt needed him. Because, behind those sly smirks and raised eyebrows, Kurt was still fragile. That the bullying- which had died down, but not completely stopped- still got to him. That he hid something behind that self-reliant façade.

Or, at least, that's what he told himself to validate transferring to McKinley mid-semester.

Oh, Blaine knew, even admitted to himself that it was more than that. Anyone, and pretty much everyone could tell he missed Kurt. Sure, they talked on the phone every night playing, "No, you hang up first…" until Burt Hummel ended the game for them. And they tried to meet at the Lima Bean every day, but with separate Glee rehearsals and shit loads of homework, their schedules didn't always coincide. And besides, it wasn't the same.

Blaine had only gotten to be Kurt's boyfriend for a month at Dalton. But he missed those moments. The one couples can only share in an environment like that. Like staring at the clock during French, counting down the 53 minutes until he got to see Kurt at lunch. Or the notes he'd find in his locker that never failed to make him smile. Or singing every song to him, even if they were the only 2 in the Warblers who took note- minus Jeff, who seemed a tad too invested in their relationship-. He missed the way Kurt's eyes would widen as he reached for his hands in the hallway, just like they had the first day they met. He missed stolen kisses and longing glances.

And, sure, they could spend their Lima Bean dates staring into each other's eyes, but that seemed petty when they both had so much to share. Before, they had been granted a nearly unlimited amount of time, but now their time together was measured. Not in the sense of a literal end, but in the sense of the minutes, the hours they would be able to spare for one another.

But Blaine just couldn't go to his parents and say, "Hey, so I desperately miss my boyfriend and so I think I need to transfer to a not-so-good public school even though ya'll paid good money to get me outta a place just like that. Cause, like, I'm way too in love with this boy to go through each monotonous day without him." Considering, he hadn't even admitted the latter to Kurt quite yet, plus, it all sounded a bit too much like a bad teenage angst love novel for his liking.

Of course, the whole 'protection' thing probably wouldn't fly with his parents. Or Kurt for that matter. But, in some distorted way, despite its inaccuracy, that was the deciding factor. Not his need for Kurt, but Kurt's supposed need for him.

So, instead, Blaine told his parents some story about how disappointed he was for running from his bullies. How he was now ready to face them head on. How he could barely look himself in the mirror, knowing he was a coward.

Hi parents ate it up, agreeing straight away.

He prided himself on his acting skills.

He couldn't admit to himself that everything he had said was true.

"So.. uhh. Warb- I mean. Guys. Guys, I.. have some news."

The Warblers were gathered in the common room for their usual rehearsal. It smelled odd in there. Like, some weird brand of air freshener. Blaine wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he was pretty sure that when Kurt was there, the entire roomed smelled like vanilla. The room was hot and most of the boys had slipped off their jackets. The daring ones their ties. Blaine kept his on, despite the heat, fiddling with the sleeve.

As he began speaking the entire choir stared up at him. Some knowingly, some quizzically. But all generously. All ready to listen.

"Yes Blaine?" Wes prodded. Not condescending, but gentle. Easing him into what he knew Blaine had to say.

"I.. uhh. Like, so." Blaine found words escaping him, and he looked around the room, hoping he could relocate them. Somewhere, in this room. This room where he had found confidence and grace. This room where he had become a star. But this room was also restraining. Despite the fond memories, he couldn't look past the prison like atmosphere of the room. Of the school.

"I'm leaving."

The room was silent. Not in shock, but in a mutual knowledge. They all knew this day was coming, and they had mixed feelings about it.

"For Kurt, right? Like, you're going to McKlainely or whatever for Kurt, right? Right?" Jeff asked eagerly, breaking the amiable silence.

"It's not really out bui-" Nick tried to say, but Blaine bluntly cut him off.

"No. No. It's all of you business. To an extent at least. I am going to McKinley. And yes, Kurt has a lot to do with it. It's.. I think.. I really don't know. I just know I have to go."

"McKinley? I thought it was McKlainely. Ya'know. Like, Klaine. Kurt and Blaine. I thought that was really adorable and cute and ironic and all. What kind of lame ass name is Mckinley?"

David sighed, "Jeff. Dude. Shut up." He turned to face Blaine, " We'll miss you. Honestly. You've been a fantastic lead and an even better friend. But, this, uhh, isn't exactly surprising. In fact… umm… some of may have had bets…"

Blaine chuckled as he watched realization come to the young men's eyes. He heard grunts and squeals alike as the wagers were passed along.

"Wes," David grinned. "You owe me 20."

Wes grumbled, crumpling the bill up and shoving it into his hands.

"PAY UP BICTHES!" Jeff scream, as nearly half of the Warblers lined up to him give him the various things they had bet on. Including a bubble machine, littlest pet shop toys and red vines.

Blaine knew these boys really weren't as uptight as they first appeared. I mean, obviously. If Jeff doing the moon walk was any indication. But he also knew that when it came to taking chances, to breaking the status quo of performance, they lacked the guts.

But, still. He loved these boys. So he plopped himself on the ground, watching affectionately at their silly antics.

"Guys! Hey!" Thad called, attempting to restore order. "Maybe we should, all.. like uhh.. say goodbye to Blaine."

"Uhh… bye?" Nick tried, smiling up at Blaine.

Jeff jumped up, amidst the mayhem, making his way over to their now ex-lead.

"We'll miss ya pal," he grinned, pulling Blaine to his feet and engulfing him into a hug. "But seriously," he stated, pulling out of the hug. "You and Kurt.. like. That's some good stuff."

And despite the awkward-ness of his words, Blaine knew he was sincere.

"Yeah, yeah. It's great stuff."

"Also, now I can get all your solos. So everyone wins."

Blaine stood anxiously at his front door, waiting for Kurt. He had attempted to scarf down some breakfast, but his stomach really wasn't up to it. He couldn't even listen to music or do anything remotely entertaining to pass the time. All he could do was wait in apprehension.

"Blaine?" His mother called cautiously, sidling up to him. "Are you all right love?"

"Peachy," he swallowed, his eyes still trained out the window. "Just waiting for Kurt."

"You're nervous." She reached down, affectionately musing his hair. "No gel today?" she inquired, watching out the window now as well.

"No. I figured that'd be a bit too dapper for McKlain- I mean, McKinley."

His mother sighed, not sure what to think. A part of her wasn't too keen on this whole thing. She felt as if her boy's innocence had been taken away from him at such a young age. Most kids, at least for a little awhile, had the illusion that life was perfect. Blaine never really got that luxury as a child.

Julia had always known her son was different. I mean, while her sister's boys were watching Power Rangers, Blaine was begging his mother to put on The Little Mermaid again. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the Power Rangers- in fact, now that she thought back, she was pretty sure Blaine had had a crush on the red one- it was just the fact that he took any sort of notice to the princess movies. That he got them. He understood the passion and angst behind these supposedly vapid cartoons. Of course, him liking princess movies in general might have been a bit of a hint to his sexual preference, but that was sort of irrelevant to Julia. When her son was 8, she wasn't worried about whether he was gay of not. What she got from things like that, was how much Blaine felt things. How easily he understood emotions, and how immensely they affected him.

For a while Julia had thought Blaine was just deep. Like, crazy, beautiful deep. And he was. As he grew up, he went from analyzing princess movies to writing beautiful songs. He could read emotions in an instance and always had the right thing to say.

But he was also gay.

She didn't care. But other people did. And they stole out to mock her son. Not just mock, but traumatize.

At Dalton she thought his optimism could be repaired. That the place could give him some sort of justified hope. She had been confused that he was willing to leave that all behind, but respected his decision to face on his bullies.

"He's here." Blaine's breath hitched as he watched Kurt saunter up to his front door, smile wide.

And as Julia saw the look on her son's face, it hit her.

Kurt_ is_ his hope.

"You ready?" Kurt swallowed.

They were standing at the side of the main doors leading into McKinley. Blaine ran his hand through his thick hair, bringing his fingers back to fidget with his sleeve.

"I.. yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Are YOU ready?"

Kurt just smiled at him, offering his hand. "Let's go."

McKinley smelled.. odd. Blaine had a very sensitive nose, and naturally this was the first thing he noticed about the school. He had been there a couple of times, but each time the school had been nearly deserted. Now, faced with a mass of students, the school took on an odor Blaine couldn't pinpoint. Like sweat, and angst and something else.

When he vocalized these thoughts, he expected Kurt to laugh. Like, 'haha, angst ain't got no smell Blaine.' But instead he just nodded, "Yeah, it does."

They approached Kurt's and Blaine's lockers, which had conveniently been placed next to one another. They both continued holding hands, awkwardly attempting to do their combination with their less dominant hands. Reluctantly, Blaine slipped his hand out of Kurt's so he could put his few belongings into the hallow locker. He pulled out his schedule, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

"My first class in English," he started, scoping the hallways. "What's yours?"

Kurt held his hand out expectantly. "May I?" he asked, eyeing Blaine's schedule.

Blaine handed it over and watched as Kurt skimmed his schedule, checking for mutual classes.

"We have French together 4th, lunch and obviously Gl-"

And that's when it hit them. Two slushies, two prey, one predator.

The icy brew hit him, and the unpleasant cold seeped through his thin clothing. But the slushie wasn't the only think hitting Blaine.

Suddenly the tormenting came back to him. The snickers, the names, the shoves, the punches, the disregard. All the things he had tried so hard to block out, were making their way back him. It was a rush, the thoughts whirling around just slowly enough for him to process. He stood, paralyzed. Staring at the anonymous figure- he later learned from Kurt it was Azimio, Karovsky's friend- he couldn't seem to remember how to breathe right.

He desperately tried to pull himself together. His hands were shaking with a fear that seemed completely unjustified.

Finally he regained enough self control to turn around and comfort Kurt.

What he saw shocked him.

Kurt threw back his head, and laughed.

They ended up in a bathroom on the 3rd floor that no one ever bothered to use because of its inconvenient location and distinctly disgusting smell.

Kurt, having immense amounts of knowledge on the protocol of slushy clean ups, was attempting to clean both himself and Blaine off.

He grabbed a few paper towels, running them under the sink. His slim hands moved quickly and gracefully as he wrung the flimsy towels out and made his way to Blaine.

He started wiping down his shirt, not meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

Blaine watched silently for a while, enjoying the general closeness.

Finally, he asked.

"Why did you laugh?"

Kurt sighed, throwing away the first batch of towels. He bit his lip, still unable to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Hey," Blaine cooed, letting him thumb caress Kurt's palm . "You can tell me."

Kurt smiled, in spite of himself. "It's just.. it's… It's funny."

He raised a single triangular shaped eyebrow, beckoning Kurt to explain.

"It's just funny how they think it matters. Like, that if they throw a damn slushy in my face that I'll suddenly stop being gay. Or magically stop holding your hand. It's funny how they think it scares me. It's funny how they see me. I don't get it, I don't try to. And maybe I shouldn't have laughed.. I don't know. But, it just… at the time. It seemed just so ridiculous. I couldn't help it.. " he trailed off, his glasz eyes shining through his simple speech.

"You don't need me."

Kurt cocked his head in confusion. "Excuse me?"

Blaine unleashed a hand from Kurt's and ran it through his untamed hair. "I.. I thought that maybe you, like needed me. That I could protect you here, ya know? I mean, I know I told you that I was coming here to face my bullies and all, but I honestly was keener on being your saving grace. But.. after that. I just. It happened and all I could think of was my bullies and tormenters and it was just horrible Kurt. And you, it just doesn't even phase you. I.. I just don't know why I'm here, honestly. I can't help you and this just fucking sucks."

"Hey," Kurt said forcefully. "That's not true."

"What's not?"

"That I don't need you. I mean, yeah. I could handle those bullies on my own. But do you know how much easier it is with you at my side? I've always been confident.. but .. when you're there, it's like, nothing else matters. They don't matter at all. You make my confidence feel justified, ya know? I don't expect you to be my knight in shining armor Blaine. Your presence is enough. And this really is a chance to face your bullies. But it'll be different this time because…" He trailed off, fearful of his next words.

"Because of what?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Because.. you have me. We can protect each other Blaine. We can be there for one another. "

Kurt interlaces their fingers once again, pulling them upward. After a moment Blaine gently releases his hands, only to wrap them around Kurt's waist.

Kurt reaches leans down and kisses Blaine in the most innocent form of the word. Chaste and short. But the emotions radiated in that single moment are enough to leave them both breathless.

They pull away, eyeing each other appreciatively.

And then Kurt licks Blaine's nose.

"What the…"

"You had slushy on your nose." Kurt stated matter of factly.

Much like Kurt had done 10 minutes prior, Blaine threw his head back and chuckled deeply.

"God, I love you."

The words hung there for a moment. Blaine could see in Kurt's eyes that he thought Blaine was brave. That saying those words was some sort of feet. He knew the truth. Knew he had been too much of a coward to say it for weeks. Knew it was really just a slip, even if the words were insanely accurate. But he also knew, despite the fact that he was really nothing more than a ridiculous, love-sick, cowardly teenager, he wanted to be more. He wanted to be what Kurt saw in him. He wanted to have courage. He wanted Kurt to give him that and he wanted to give Kurt that.

"I love you too. " he finally said, with all the conviction he could muster up.

Blaine grinned at the taller boy giddily, swinging back and forth of his heels.

Kurt stifled a giggle at his boyfriend's silly antics, looking down at his watch.

"We should get back to class…"

Blaine stuck out his lower lip, pouting slightly. "But Kurtsie!" he whined. "We're not even clean yet. And we haven't kissed nearly enough in the last 10 minutes… In fact, by this point we should be doing more than kissing…"

Kurt slapped his arm, but kept wearing his grin in spite of himself.

"Okay, first off: Just because we've both declared our love, doesn't mean you can start calling me Kurtsie! Second: I'm too lazy to get us both completely cleaned off, and we honestly weren't hit that bad. And third…" Kurt smirked, as he lazily twirled a stay curl in Blaine's hair. "I may be able to oblige. But only for a few minutes…"

And that's how the boys ended up, as Puck would later say at Glee rehearsal later, 'getting it on' in the ill-smelling bathroom on the 3rd floor, completely missing their respective 1st period classes.

"You taste like Blueberries." Kurt said, pulling away as the bell to signal the end of 1st period rung.

"Funny, because I'm pretty sure I got hit with Grape.."

Kurt eyed him suspiciously. "Are you color blind?"

"NO! Are you taste blind?"

Kurt gathered his belongings, fiddling with his hair in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm going to choose to pretend you didn't say that."

Kurt reached out his hand after he had deemed his hair expectable.

"You ready?"

Blaine grabbed his hand in response.

"With you at my side? Always."

"You're cheesy."

"You ruined the moment."

"We'll have a million other moments for me to get right."

"There goes another one…"

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."


End file.
